paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol? Part 3
Paw Patrol??? Part 3 At the Resident Of Julian A'nd Matt "Now Let's End The Paw Patrol" Cried Marshall "I have a plan" Said Matt "What is it?" Asked Julian And Marshall "Lets run in the lookout and destroy them with Chemicals and Gases to can devolve a Formula that Stop the Heart of Pups"Said Matt Exictied "Nah just run in there I've going though Ryders sercets files and he way too many sercets to all the pups" "For Example the lookout is equipped with tons of weapons and secret things in all the pup packs So Chase Has An SMG,Rocky has Speed Shoes "Skye has a mode on her wings that go up to mach 10 which is absolutely insane that could kill her but not shes made for those speeds,Zuma has a exo suit and a real Diamond Sword,And rubble rig can turn into a The Caterpillar D10N which is pretty stupid what ever" "What About me?"Asked Marshall "You probably have the best You have a Flamethrower which is Insane" Answered Julian "Wow" Said Marshall Surprised "Now About that Lookout Its pretty much Doomsday that has the Super aEgis ll not just one of them but two and is equpied with Rocket Engines that allow the top of the lookout to levitate almost like a UFO but these Sercets can only be activated by a FingerPrint Scanner of Ryder and Only Ryder" Explained Julian "So what's the plan?"Asked Matt "Thats just a work in progress my plan was for Marshall to sneak somethings for me in the pup house and Lookout but nows he out of the PAW Patrol my Plans are Ruined its fine i can a new one"Said Julian The Lookout Ryder Driving Back to the Lookout and seeing and the pups playing. There were playing tag "Where's Marshall" Asked Skye 'Julian and Matt Kidnapped him "WHAT why didn't you do anything?" Asked Skye "Matt beat me up" Anwsered Ryder "PAW Patrol to the lookout" Ryder was gonna tell his lies to the pups "Ryder Needs up" Said Chase,Rocky and Zuma All the pups charing the lookout "Where's Marshall?" Asked Chase "Ryder Will tell you" Said Skye The evalvator Rises "Ready for action Ryder Sir" Said Chase "Now this is not a mission but an annoucentment Marshall Has been Kidnapped"Sadly Said Ryder All the pups GASP "Yes so this is a Misson to Save Marshall" Julian and Matts house "I'VE PICKED SOMETHING UP!" PANCIED Julian "What happened?" Yelled Matt and Marshall "Ryder lied about kicking you and said we kidnapped you "Skye And Rocky have been called AND ARE COMING NOW!" Yelled Julian "Oh no" Said Marshall "I'll just sit outside and let them take me so you guys don't get hurt I'll Escape" Said Marshall "I see Marshall" Skye said to Ryder go grab him now Rocky on the beach looking for eneimes "The Beach is Clear Ryder"Said Rocky to Ryder "What's going on Oh no I'm FLYING AHHHHH! WAIT Skye?" "Yes Marshall I'm Here to Save YOU from Julian" Answered Skye "Thanks I didn't know anyone cared for me" Happily said Marshall " No Marshall I don't like you I have to do this"Replied Skye Marshall rolled his eyes. Back at the lookout "Now Where's Marshall?" Asked Ryder "I got em" replied Skye "Great" Sarcastically said Ryder "You Don't Know what he did pups!" Yelled Marshall as Ryder Brings him inside the lookout "Wow" Said Crying Marshall "Bad pup!" Yelled Ryder with his face Turing Red "I hate you Marshall the only reason I had to bring you back to is for the none of the pups to worry not like any of them care"Ryder Said Smirking "What's Wrong with you Ryder you seem Angry?" Asked Marshall "Oh Marshall its nothing beside Matt is now Dating Katie Which kills me and its your fault you always made me seem weird and made me lose my chance with her!" Ryder Said Heated . Marshall was Silent Then a HUGE burst of laughter busted out "OVER A GIRL HA THIS IS COMPLETELY SS-STUPID" "Shut YOUR MOUTH MARSHALL" Screamed Ryder "You'll be Striped from all your gear and all the pups will rekt you also I have brand new upgrades for pups but not for you We now all have Wings and Hover boards" Said Ryder Evilly "Ok so what the pups are gonna rekt me with that" Asked Marshall "Pretty much" responded Ryder "ugh" said Marshall. Marshall leaves the lookout to see the pups. Chase looks at Marshall and gives him a disgusted look "Marshall's Sucks" Said Chase all the pups laugh and Agree "Fight ME THEN" Yelled Marshall heated "OK" Responded Chase. Chase Uses his wings are charges Marshall at full speed Chase punches Marshall and K.O's him Chase spits on Marshall unconscious. Marshall Wakes up and his Chained up and Hurt bleeding and Bruised he sees the pups laughing and making fun of him Marshall cries and is hurt again even worse than last time because these are people he's know forever and there pups "Its bedtime pups" said Ryder all the pups sleep in there pup house like usually Chase And Skye and Sleeping with each other. Marshall tired just fell asleep " Wow thats whats wrong with Ryder I guess he feels like me getting his only love stolen like me and Skye Too late now to stop with the plans we And Julian's Plans are Confirmed and ready Julian should come for me tomorrow and we'll go to his base to take over all the PAW Patrol all OVER THE WORLD and most off rekt the fastest fire pup so I guess I need some rest" Marshall thoughts LEL PART FOUR SOON TBC Category:Episodes